Kaori Shirasaki
|-|In her own body= |-|Using Nointo's Body= Summary Kaori Shirasaki 'is one of the main female protagonists of ''Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou. She was attracted to Hajime after witnessing him save an old woman and her grandkid from a delinquent. She tried for an entire year to find Hajime to no avail, until she saw him sleeping during her high school entrance ceremony. She always tried to talk with Hajime and even got into anime and manga to understand what he liked. After having been summoned to another world, she decided to protect Hajime due to him being the weakest member in her class. She was devastated when he fell into the abyss, but never believed he died. She was surprised by the changes to Hajime's personality after reuniting with him as he seemed to no longer be the gentle, kind person she knew. But she eventually realized that the person she loved before was still there and she wanted to love the new Hajime, so she begged Hajime to join him on his journey. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 10-B | 7-C | High 7-C | 6-A | 5-C, At least 5-C with Limit Break Name: Kaori Shirasaki Origin: Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Healer, God's Apostle Powers and Abilities: Healing, Barrier Creation, Light Manipulation, Limited Time Manipulation with Reproduction Magic | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Barrier Creation, Healing, Light Manipulation, Limited Time Manipulation with Reproduction Magic, Matter Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unusable at this stage), Telepathy | Same as before plus Statistics Amplification | Same as before plus Fire Manipulation, Can shorten and stretch time, Absorption, and Resurrection (Can resurrect others) | Same as before plus Memory Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Can return others to the state they were in previously, up to 5 years ago), Resurrection (Can resurrect herself) Attack Potency: Human level | Town level (Comparable to other Apostles, although at this stage she isn't fully on the level of an apostle, as she was getting used to using an Apostles body) | Large Town level (Comparable to Yue After Evolving with Sublimation Magic) | Continent level (Comparable to Hajime) | Moon level (Comparable to Hajime), At least Moon level (Makes her 3x stronger) Speed: Normal Human | Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to other Apostles) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to her false image which was able to react to Yue's Thunder Dragon which moves at mach 400) | Massively Hypersonic '''(Superior to before), '''Massively Hypersonic+ with Limit Break (3x faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with After Stories Hajime), Massively Hypersonic+ with Limit Break (Makes her 3x faster), Speed of Light with Smartphone (Can fire lasers of concentrated sunlight) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Town Class | Large Town Class | Continent Class | Moon Class Durability: Human level | Town level (Comparable to other Apostles) | Large Town level (Tanked attacks from Yue) | Continent level | Moon level, At least Moon level with Limit Break Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters normally, several kilometers with healing magic Standard Equipment: *'God Crystal Bracelet:' A bracelet made by Hajime to give a battery like magic container to help Kaori fight efficiently. It also has various ores that has the effect such as telepathy. *'Mini-Treasure Warehouse:' A smaller version of Treasure Warehouse used to store items created by Hajime using spatial magic. It has the size around a house’s storage. *'Silver Swords:' A pair of silver swords which are capable of deflecting attacks from Hajime's weapons. *'Smartphone': A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: In her own body she needs to chant to use magic and some magic required her to chant for some minutes to use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Restoration:' A ranged Intermediate Rank Recovery Magic which heals multiple people at once. *'Binding Light Blades:' Magic that creates blades of light. *'All Encompassing World:' Intermediate Rank Recovery Magic that removes status abnormalities. *'Sacred Revolution:' An Advance Rank Recovery Magic which acts on a specific area, allowing her to be able to transfer her magic to her companions, temporarily escaping magic exhaustion. *'Sacred Scripture:' A Supreme Rank Light Recovery Magic that is a super-wide range Recovery Magic that covers a kilometer, that heals everyone within the area. By applying “marks” before hand, she can specify certain objects to heal. A ridiculously large magic formation and long chant are necessary to use this magic, and it takes Kaori about 1 or 2 minutes to use it. *'Reversal': A recovery magic for multiple targets, which heals most wounds in no time. *'Reproduction Magic:' A magic which literally has affect of “returning” something to a prior state. Can be use to heal status effects like petrification. *'Decomposition:' The signature ability of apostles which clads their swords, wings and feathers in a silver light, which decomposes whatever they touch, even magic. The objects that are hit with this ability are reduced to particles. *'Silver Feathers:' Kaori can continuously shoot out magic bullets made of silver feathers which decompose whatever they touch. *'Billowing Conflagration:' An ability which creates a huge tsunami of fire in the sky, several hundreds of meters wide. *'Spirit Magic:' Magic which can directly interfere with the soul. *'Absolute Imitation:' Reproduction magic that restores all destruction regardless of whether it was organic or inorganic matter. *'Kaiten:' A recovery magic for multiple targets, which heals most wounds in no time. *'Forever Engraved:' Reproduction magic which regardless of the substance of the object, can regenerate everything to the state one second ago every one second it is used. *'Holy Crest of the Fallen': Magic which automatically activates by itself and heals Kaori whenever she gets injured in the blink of an eye. *'God Speed:' Reproduction magic which shortens the time affecting every single event. It can shorten the time for an attack to reach an opponent, and also shorten the time needed to travel, which makes it possible to move with a speed that could be mistaken as teleportation. The magic however consumes a vast amount of magic power for every single use, so it's not an ability Kaori will use at the beginning of a battle. *'Mighty Breath of Heaven Turning:' A spirit and reproduction composite magic which picks which chooses her allies using spirit magic and carried out convergence-fixing-attachment of the souls that are in the process of dispersing, and performs healing using reproduction magic. Basically allows her to revive those who she chooses, however if the corpse of person she is trying to revive didn’t maintain it's original shape like being bisected until the body become in pieces or the head was gone, or the time of death had gone past ten minutes, the magic wouldn't work. Revives everyone she chooses within 4 km. By the after stories Kaori can revive everyone who has died within half a day. *'Divine Binding of Layered Usurpation:' Magic which chooses its target using spirit magic, and then uses sublimation magic to light element magic ‘Divine Transfer’ in order to transfer magic power to other people. It takes away the magic power of the seized opponent forcefully to recover her own magic power. *'Temple Rend:' Reproduction magic which can be used to stretch time, ten times longer than normal in specific area, In that area an hour inside will be equal to six minutes outside. Limit Break: A skill that multiples all her stats by three. It usually lasts about 8 minutes. Key: In Her Own body | Using Nointo's Body | After Evolving with Sublimation Magic | During the War with Ehito | After Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Beast (InFAMOUS) The Beast's Profile (Both were 5-C, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Hax Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6